Dark Justice
by TABLEFAN
Summary: "They all deserve to pay". Ia, a lonely and bullied girl. Every day was a nightmare to her, she couldn't take it. "I'll get even" she said, "I'll make them pay", she was filled with fury and so the revenge begun. Based on the songs "Revenge Syndrome (仇返しシンドローム)" sung by Ia and "Wildfire" sung by GUMI.
1. Rain

**Chapter 1. Rain**

Ia walked to school as usual, school was important to her, but the rest of the students were nothing she liked. In fact, she hated everyone and everyone hated her. She often asked herself why? Why did they hate her? She had no answer to the question that so often echoed in her brain. She had learned how not to show emotion, she believed that everyone hurt her since they wanted her to be sad and angry, and by not showing emotion they would slowly stop hurting her. She had almost no friends, her only real friend was a girl named Gumi, they had been friends for about a half year. Gumi was also low on friends, mainly because she was a pyromaniac and no one dared to be her friend. By being friends with Gumi one could at any moment be framed for helping Gumi incinerate something, Gumi didn't frame other people, but everyone just assumed that she didn't burn stuff alone. Ia looked at the blue sky, clouds soared around up there. She looked at her watch and noticed that school would begin soon. She ran towards the grey building, she entered the yard of the school. As usual a lot of people was walking around there, most of them was people who did not care enough about school to end their conversations in order to get to class in time. Ia suddenly noticed that the ground beneath her no longer was solid, no there was no ground under her feet. She had tripped over someone's leg, she knew that the intention of the person had been to cause her to fall. The ground came closer and closer, she accelerated towards the hard concrete floor that now was so close that she couldn't be saved anymore. She successfully prevented any serious damage but landing on her hands but her head still hit the ground. She rose up and felt humiliated, the person who was to blame had already disappeared into the crowd of students that still stood outside of the school building. This was nothing unusual for her, every day was like this. She grabbed the handle to the school door and pulled. The door opened and she walked in, she still had one minute to make her way to the classroom. The distance wasn't the factor that would make her late, the problem was more that she knew that behind at least one corner someone would stand, waiting for her. No one ever waited for her for any other reason than to hurt her. Luckily her paranoid thought remained fiction, no one stopped her from reaching the classroom just in time. During class she felt safe, so far no one had ever bullied her during class. Gumi wasn't there, Ia assumed that Gumi was in trouble for burning something as usual. When the lesson ended she sent a text message to her.

_From: Ia _  
><em>To: Gumi <em>  
><em>Where are you?<em>

A few minutes passed without an answer, after five minutes Ia phone beeped, she had received a message.

_From: Gumi _  
><em>To: Ia <em>  
><em>I'm sick. <em>

Ia was happy over that Gumi wasn't in trouble but the sad part was that now Ia had no friends in school at the moment, this was a clear negative side of only having one friend, when she thought more about it she didn't find a single positive side of her lack of friends. Ia decided to try to make more friends since she had nothing else to spend the brakes at. The only place where she even had a slight chance of finding a friend was at the outcast's part of the school. They usually hanged out just behind the school, mainly since they weren't wanted anywhere else. Ia had never before considering joining them but now she felt like she was out of options. Rainclouds had begun stacking up at the sky, Ia didn't really mind. She felt the hateful glares of her classmates following her. She knew that any second someone could walk up to her and punch her in the face without anyone caring. Something similar happened, she was knocked down on the ground, and as predicted no one helped her up. As she rose up she was knocked down again. She tried rising up again only to be knocked down to the gray floor. This time she stayed down for a little longer, when the density of people around her had decreased a bit she dashed out of the hallway. She left the building and headed for the corner of the yard where the outcast hanged out. Without anyone noticing she fused with the group. The group was quiet, the ones who spoke used a low voice not to destroy the silence. No one had yet noticed Ia, she was relieved that the reaction of the group wasn't negative. She had expected not to be accepted here either but she was wrong, nobody cared who joined the group.  
>-Your new here right? Someone asked, he had white hair and red eyes.<br>-Yes, I was hoping to find friends, Ia replied.  
>-Well, it's hard to say if you came to the right place or not, the boy left and disappeared within the crowd. Ia didn't know what the boy meant with what he said but she decided to not think too much about it, the people around her wasn't her enemies, at least not yet. No one of they had attempted to hurt her so far and she wished that it would stay the same forever.<br>Water begun dropping down from the clouds, it turned into rain. Ia followed as the crowd entered the school, it was for the greater good, the next lesson would begin in five minutes anyway. The rain kept falling down from the gray clouds that occupied the entire sky. During the second lesson the rain had increased, there was no signs of an end to the rain. Lunch break, it was long enough for Ia to be tormented enough to break down mentally. To avoid contact with the ones who wanted her to be in pain she reunited with the outcasts. As expected no one noticed her presence but Ia still felt safer with other outcasts. Lunch break was frightening to her, since she knew that it was impossible for her to spend an hour in school without being either on a lesson or being bullied. The lunch break went slowly by, she succeeded with eating her lunch without being attacked, she was in fact fine until ten minutes before the next lesson. Ia was knocked out into the rain and the door got locked from inside. Of course there was more than one entrance to the gray school but Ia had a feeling that the other doors was locked as well. She decided to try getting in from another door anyway, she was wrong, the other doors wasn't locked. She made it to the lesson in time, during the lesson the persons who always made her life worse than it already was, the same ones that had knocked her out into the rain earlier today, just sat there like nothing would have happened. At the end of the lesson she left the classroom and carefully, avoiding as much people as possible, made her way to the outcasts. They were currently positioned around a table in a hallway as far away from most of the classrooms as possible. The mood was the same as always, quiet and boring, with the rain falling down outside of the school the mood seemed even worse. The entire break was spent listening to the droplets of water hitting windows. Ia looked at her watch and noticed that she one again had to move to a classroom, this was the final lesson for the day. She didn't mind the lessons but since she got to get away from the students in the school she was happy over that is soon was over.  
>This lesson wasn't as peaceful as the other lessons, her teacher had forgotten a lot of papers somewhere so he left the room. This made Ia an easy target, she was immediately targeted, if the teacher hadn't returned quicker than expected she would have been in serious trouble. When the lesson ended she returned to her home as quickly as possible, she had had it with all the people treating her like nothing, it was time for revenge. Ia knew she wasn't strong enough to stand up for herself, but she wasn't doomed yet. She opened a box, containing a knife, owning a knife wasn't something that special but the will to use it as a weapon was something that not everybody had. I will get even, she thought, she prepared a dark outfit, she almost never used dark clothing, but it would just be perfect this time. She looked at herself in the mirror and knew, she was ready.<p> 


	2. Revenge Syndrome

**Chapter 2. Revenge Syndrome**

Armed with a knife Ia left her home, she returned to her school, her school day had ended earlier than most other students' days so they were still there. Heavy drops of rain hit the ground and shattered, the trees waved back and forth with the wind. The school was close, outside some of the ''cool kids'' where skipping class. Ia's hand entered her pocket, she grabbed the knife and prepared to pull it out. None of them would identify her, her last minute changes on her outfit made her unidentifiable, lenses colored her eyes red, a long white wig made her look like a whole new person, no longer was she the tormented, nerdy girl Ia, now she was a biological war machine, prepared to kill all that even lied as much as a finger in her way. The weather was nice for revenge, she felt no regret over her decision to get revenge, she knew that attacking them was the right option. Not all of them had ever hurt her, but those was guilty as well, they just stood by and let it happen, by letting someone commit a crime, you are guilty as well. As she got closer to her targets her wish to hurt them only increased, she felt a need to bring pain to them. She knew that a miracle had happened to her, the gift to be able to hurt had been given to her. She was close now, only five more meters, then, she smiled, then they'll pay. She could see before her how they screamed in pain, how she wounded them, all in the name of justice. The ground was wet by rain, but soon a red liquid would cover the streets as well, she knew that this day would change her forever, but this was justice, she would no longer be a coward, pushed around by others, she would be representative justice. One of the ''cool kids'' noticed her and turned his head towards her. Ia remembered being knocked out from the school building, into the rain, how the person in front of her laughed and locked the door. She pulled out the dagger and stabbed him in his side, her intention was not to execute him, since the dead one does not feel pain, nor does the dead one learn, they had to suffer, know that she had risen above them. Blood poured down at the ground, it was quickly washed away with the rain, she turned her head against the next target, this one had helped with knocking her into the rain earlier today. Ia felt her blood boil as she sliced with her dagger, hitting her targets stomach. The rest of the group had hastily departed from the scene.  
>"You won't escape, she whispered and ran after the one she hated the most". She chased this one into a backstreet, it was a dead end, no escape. Ia slowly walked towards him.<br>"What do you want from me?" He asked.  
>"This is for the greater good, this is for justice". She leaped towards him piercing his clothing with the dagger, before rupturing any vital organs she pulled out the knife and left him to bleed. The rain kept falling down, washing away the blood from her victims, she did not regret her deed. Only one thing still annoyed her, the need for blood wasn't satisfied. I will succeed, I will be the victor, all will fall to my blade, she thought while striding home. She had walked for a while when she noticed that she still held the blood covered knife in her right hand. If someone were to see her with the blade in her hand the reaction would be dangerous for Ia so she out the knife back into her pocket. She felt an urge to attack once again, she was only half way home when she had decided to dedicate her very existence to revenge, to justice. I can't do it alone, she thought, I need help. There was no one known to her that would help her with bringing blight to all that opposed her, but there was someone who could help her without knowing it, Gumi. Gumi didn't only have tons of matches and gasoline, she had apparently gotten her hands on some C-4. Ia was hoping on getting to know where Gumi bought the explosives that she had. The problem was of course that Gumi was ill and therefore not of much use right now, still Ia wanted to try and begun thinking about how to contact Gumi. Ia's conclusion was to send a text message.<p>

_From: Ia_  
>To: Gumi<br>you've told me that you have C-4, can you please tell me from where you bought it?

From: Gumi  
>To: <em>Ia<em>  
>Why do you ask? It's not like you to suddenly want to destroy something, you've always tried to stop me from lighting fires and blowing up stuff.<p>

From: _Ia_  
>To: Gumi<br>I need it for a science project.

_From: Gumi_  
>To: <em>Ia<em>  
>Well, to begin with I bought all C-4 that the seller had in stock so there isn't really any point in trying to get more and I need all that I have. Would dynamite do? I know a person who sells it, and he had some in stock last time I checked.<p>

_From: Ia_  
>To: Gumi<br>Dynamite should be fine as well.

Ia found herself on the way to the harbor where apparently explosives could be purchased. Gumi had sent her information about where, and how to buy dynamite. The rain was still falling down, the intensity had decreased but the rain was still decreasing ones field of view remarkably. Ia cleansed her knife in the rain, the blood of her victims washed of easily. She out the dagger back into her pocket and moved to the warehouse where she would buy some explosives. She looked at the description of the seller, then at the few people inside of the warehouse, then back at the description. After checking a few times she was quite sure of who she should talk to, the person wore a long dark coat and a hat that casted a shadow on his face.  
>"Excuse me" Ia said to him, he turned around and his face became visible. Ia recognized him, it was the same person as the white-haired boy from the outcasts.<br>"Can I help you?" He asked, Ia had forgot that she was discussed but was reminded of it when he seemed like he had never met Ia before.  
>"I've heard that you sell explosives like dynamite, C-4 and TNT" The instructions said that she had to use that specific phrase in order to be allowed to buy anything. The boy smiled and headed towards a few boxes and signaled Ia to follow him. When he reached the plastic boxes he pulled out one and opened it.<br>"Now, what do you seek to buy?" He asked.  
>"Dynamite"<br>"As you wish, he pulled out some dynamite sticks and asked for the quantity" Ia bought as much as she could afford which wasn't that much since she didn't bring that much money. She left the warehouse with a wicked smile on her lips. She quickly ran home. She reached for the cold keys in her pocket and opened the door. When she finally was indoors she looked through her bookshelf to find a list of the names of her classmates. When she found the list she began tracking down as many as possible of them. When she had a list of about then people she headed out again. This time she brought matches and some flammable thread as well.  
>Once she was at her first targets house she begun deploying a bomb that would destroy parts of the targets house. She dug a small hole in the ground where she placed a dynamite stick and ignited the fuse, her target had noticed that someone was in her yard and went outside to check who it was, outside she found a girl sitting in her yard. Ia noticed her target and dashed towards her. She pulled out the knife in her pocket and sliced her, Ia wasn't done yet, she kicked her back, towards the dynamite. The fuse was short, the dynamite itself would soon catch fire and burn explosively, destroying things around it. Just when the target got up the bomb detonated, Ia laughed at the scene, the targeted girl screamed in pain as blazes hit her already wounded body. Ia's laughter didn't end even though the girl was devoured in blazes and her face was full of fear. Nimbly Ia left the burnt garden, leaving the ablaze girl there to suffer, if it wasn't for the rain she would most likely had died but the cold drops of water chilled her burnt skin. Ia didn't care, the target had suffered, that was all that mattered.<p> 


	3. Justice without irony

**Chapter 3. Justice without irony**

Ia looked at her list of targets, the next lived nearby. I am no longer but a human, I have been contaminated with something, Ia thought, this revenge syndrome that is forcing me to proceed is a disease, but not a disease that makes you ill, this one makes one better than ever before. The sun was going to set in an hour, the wind had decreased and the rain with it. Only a few drops shattered at the wet ground but the sky showed no signs of clearing up, the gray clouds seemed to plan to stay. Ia was walking up a street when her target walked past her, it took a half second for her to comprehend it, she turned around and pulled out her blood stained dagger. A wicked smile conquered her lips as she silently approached the nothing expecting target, with no remorse she stabbed the dagger into the boys back, he shouted out in pain. Ia kicked him in his stomach, he lost balance and fell down to the wet ground. Ia sat down next to him, with the dagger to his throat.  
>"Now who's useless?" She asked and punched him in the face, his head was knocked into the ground and he lost consciousness.<br>"Goodbye" Ia whispered and lit a dynamite stick, she placed it on his unconscious body and left. She showed no signs of regret when the bomb exploded in a storm of blazes, when the unconscious boy was consumed by the flames, the wicked smile on her lips was still there. To Ia the world felt like a dream, she was finally standing up for herself. Even though she had an evil smile on her lips she still knew that this was no laughing matter, she was serious with her mission. She heard a car driving on the road not far away, the driver would most likely notice the boy that she had destroyed. Ia didn't even know if he was alive, nor did she care. For safety reasons she left the road, she knew that if she would get caught she would be seen as a murderer, not the one she saw herself as, the bringer of justice. She pulled out the list of targets once more, the next target was a bit farther away than the previous targets. This was of course no problem for her since she was willing to give everything to her view of justice. Ia ran for twenty minutes without stopping, she was filled with excitement, she enjoyed getting revenge, she enjoyed seeing the blood of others, she enjoyed hearing them scream in pain. The drops of water stacked on the street made asphalt surface slippery, Ia reached the house of her final target of the day, she no longer knew if it was a dream or reality, the world seemed surreal, she felt like she could do anything. She knocked on the wooden door to her targets house, the door was opened by the targets sister, who was three years older than the target himself. Ia asked to see him and the sister did as asked, not before long Ia stood face to face with the enemy.  
>"You will regret what you have done" Ia told the target who looked confused. Before he even got time to reply he was impaled by a knife, Ia pulled the blade to the side cutting a devastating wound in his left side. The wound was large enough to cause fatal bleeding and more damage would be directly lethal. Death wasn't what Ia was aiming for, she just wanted to cause suffering and regret. The screams of the target lured his sister there, she was shocked to see her brother, bleeding on the floor. Ia had already left, and this time she did not leave dynamite with its fuse lit. She had no intention of causing more destruction to him nor his sister. Ia headed home to do her homework, she still wanted to hurt her foes but she knew that she had to study. Tomorrow will be another great day, she thought, even though none will know of my deeds, that I did them. She was close to her home, she was thinking trough what she had done, and how to make the extermination even more efficient. Knowing that no one would help her she was on her own. She texted Gumi asking if she would come to school tomorrow. It took a few minutes for Gumi to notice the message, but when she did she begun typing an answer.<p>

_From: Gumi_  
>To: <em>Ia<em>  
>Yeah, most likely, did you get your dynamite?<p>

_From: Ia_  
>To: Gumi<br>Good to hear that _you're better than earlier, and about the dynamite, I got it._

Ia was happy that she wouldn't have to face the news alone, she was afraid that someone would accuse her for the deeds that for an uninvolved person would seem like vandalism. The distance to her home decreased as she strolled towards her destination. She was almost home when she remembered her suit that made her harder to recognize. Carefully she took of the red lenses and her white wig and placed them in her bag, we she was herself again she entered the building and headed for her room where she sat down and begun with her homework, she spent the evening studying and planning her next assault.

The next morning she woke up, ate breakfast and left for school, the weather was nicer than the previous yesterday, the sky was blue and the sun was shining. She saw Gumi walking towards the gray school, Ia ran to her and said good morning. Gumi smiled and together they strode to their school. Since it was autumn some leaves had already turned yellow, the trees shifted in all colors between red and green, Ia had always liked this season, while Gumi hated it, Ia had always wondered what there was to hate about beautiful season, Gumi's answer was always the same, the humidity from all the rain made burning things hard. A ton of students and some teachers was flocked at the main entrance, Ia couldn't see what was going on thanks to the thickness of the crowd and her relatively short body, Gumi was a bit longer but nor was she long enough to get any idea of what was going on. It hit Ia as a bullet when she understood, the boys she had left bleeding, this was a crime scene.  
>"Maybe we can get inside from another entrance" she said to Gumi, who had no idea of what was going on. Gumi agreed and they leaved the massive crowd. The first lesson was canceled due to the crime, all students where referred to an emergency meeting. They were informed about the situation by the principal and a police officer.<br>"Yesterday, about three o'clock two students were attacked at the main entrance by an unknown person, this person was described like this, Female, long white hair, red eyes and a dark hoodie. She is believed to have assaulted up to five people yesterday, the two that I mentioned earlier, one of their friends who escaped, a girl and two more boys, I will not mention any names but all of her targets is students in this very school. Her weapons seems to be blades and explosives, she has taken the life of one student so far. This is why I must ask all of you to stay indoors as often as possible, move in large groups and never, ever, open the door to strangers. If you have any information about who it may be please contact the police, the officer said" Ia couldn't help to notice that Gumi seemed like she had information about it, she couldn't know, right, Ia thought.  
>"Why did you want to buy C-4?" Gumi whispered to her.<br>"A science project, I told you" Ia responded.  
>"You're not fooling me, but don't worry, I'll keep the dynamite secret"<br>The day passed as usual, Ia found herself on her way home next to Gumi.  
>"Ia, you're not the type that would buy illegal stuff just for a science project, I know you care about school but I also know how much you do, and buying dynamite is a bit extreme" Gumi said.<br>"You're not accusing me are you?"  
>"You seemed more worried than shocked when you got the news of the attack, in fact, you looked like you knew it all along, you were scared as well, everybody was but you were scared in another way, you weren't afraid of the assaulter, you seemed to be afraid of the police"<br>"So you do accuse me?"  
>"I promise that I will keep everything secret, Ia, please tell me, did you, or did you not attack those students?"<br>"I… I… I… I did, it was me, but this is for justice! This is for the greater good" Ia tried everything to keep her friendship with Gumi solid.  
>"I understand, you know, if I wouldn't be a pyromaniac I would most likely have you arrested, but if I would call the cops on you I would get busted as well, and your my friend, I will not betray you". Silently they separated to get to their own homes, Ia was a bit disappointed over telling Gumi the truth.<p> 


	4. Dark Justice

Chapter 4. Dark Justice

The knife was stained with blood, Ia polished it with water, removing most of the dried blood. She left her home with the wig, lenses, knife, dynamite, some gasoline and matches in her backpack. Once outside she put on the wig and the lenses and continued her revenge. After a bit of walking a bright light was seen, a building was on fire, curiously she approached the house and the crowd flocked around the scene. That was when she remembered that a lot of people knew about the incidents so she left. She was walking around for a while when a girl ran out of the forest to her left and over the street, she seemed to be in panic. The girl noticed Ia and stood still for a while. Ia tried to identify the girl who looked a lot like Gumi, Ia moved a bit closer to confirm. She no longer doubted it, the girl was Gumi, but she wasn't sure if Gumi would identify her.  
>"Gumi! What's going on, you look like you're in panic" it's me Ia.<br>"You've got to help me" Gumi was terrified "please, I was just burning some paper and, something happened, and suddenly the building was lit ablaze!" Ia had no idea of how to react, she tried to calm her down which worked somewhat. Some people ran out of the forest, they were angry.  
>"They know what I did, they saw it". Ia turned around, the persons where stunned when they saw a girl with long white hair and red eyes staring at them. Some of them where whispering something, they seemed to know about the white-haired girl. Only the seeing her wasn't enough to scare all of them though, one of them just walked straight ahead towards Gumi followed by another one.<br>"I will not let you hurt her. SHE IS MY ONLY FRIEND!" Ia screamed, pulling out her dagger.  
>"Just stay out of this little girl" the first said knocking her aside, Gumi tried to escape but the guy grabbed her and tossed her to the ground, he pulled out a dagger from his coat.<br>"This is to teach you not to burn down my or my friends things" the guy raised his weapon and lunged it towards Gumi, just before the dagger hit her Ia tackled the guy to the side, once Ia was back on both of her feet she sliced him with the dagger, before he could defend himself Ia cut his throat and kicked his half-dead body aside. The rest of the team backed off, when Ia began walking towards them they turned around and ran away. Gumi had risen up and thanked Ia for saving her. Ia accepted the thanks and left to get revenge on some people for what they had done.

Ia looked at her list of targets, there was still a lot of people to get revenge on. She pressed the doorbell to the first house, her target opened the door and got stunned for a split second, as soon as he returned to reality he jammed the door shut. Ia lit a dynamite stick and taped it to the door, not before long the door was blasted open and the boy was found wounded under the debris of the door, he turned his head in fear of meeting his fate. He saw Ia approach with a knife in her hand, she lifted the boy out of the rubble only to slam him into a wall and stab him with the weapon in her right hand.  
>"Not so tuff now, are you?" She whispered and dropped the bleeding boy to the ground and left the house. The next target lived nearby in a row house, this one was her worst enemy, he had always made Ia's life worse, not a day passed by without him hurting her, Ia had planned this attack a lot more than any other. Once at the house she sneaked in through a window, she deployed dynamite at some places, connecting them with a line of gasoline and wire. The boy lived on his own so Ia had no problem with destroying his home. He noticed that someone was inside of his home and went to check it out, he was shocked to see the white-haired girl.<br>"There you are!" Ia said and leaped towards him stabbing him with her knife, when she landed she quickly stabbed him in his stomach forcing him down to the ground. When it was done she ignited the gasoline on the floor and escaped just before the house turned into a pyre, ignited and turned into a burning inferno, the boy was consumed by the hellish fires by the dynamite and the gasoline. Ia didn't even look back to what she had done, she just left the alight building that slowly turned the scorched ruins of a house. The corrupted smile on her lips was back, once again she enjoyed knowing that she had gotten revenge. Ia felt something telling her to go on, she didn't really know why she felt it but she knew that she could trust the mental voice. She began striding to her next target, while the voice kept motivating her to go on, she knew that she was contaminated with a syndrome, but this one would make her stronger, the revenge syndrome kept her going, when she was afraid, behind every corner a police could be patrolling but she couldn't give up, the voice kept providing her with motivation, like a friend who helps you beat your own limits. Only difference was that this was for real, something that would make a difference was happening, and the motivation was crucial. She obviated her targets one by one, the list was down to only one final target, one that would suffer, just like all before her. Ia was out of explosives and flammable substances, the knife was all she had. When she reached her targets home she pressed the doorbell, when the door was opened she learned that her target was, even though all warning, outside. Ia was too impatient to wait and decided to find her. She searched for an hour and in the end found the girl who was terrified by seeing Ia.  
>"Why are you doing this?" She asked<br>"This is revenge, all you've done to me, face your punishment"  
>"But… but… I have done nothing against anyone, please, you must be looking for someone else!"<br>"I know exactly who you are and you will not leave this place unharmed!" Ia stabbed the girl who screamed for help, Ia was filled with rage, the accused denied her crimes, this was something Ia could not handle, she let out all her fury at the girl and stabbed her several times, when the girl fell down to the ground crying Ia left without feeling the slightest bad for the girl she just had hurt. The voice in Ia's head inspired her to keep fighting but she had to study before school and so she did. Just like any other day she spent the evening studying.

The next morning she quickly went through her homework and left for school, at the school she got more information about the assaulter, now four persons had died tanks to her, more safety recommendations was given like keep your windows locked and do not open the door to a stranger. Ia was filled with confidence, she felt like she no matter what could go on forever with her revenge. She didn't speak to Gumi that much that day, at the lunch break she found herself in front of a mirror, she looked at herself and thought, I am justice.


	5. Diagnosis: Dreaming disease

Chapter 5. Diagnosis: dreaming disease

The mirror looked at her and said, -Do you really represent justice? Ia's eyes where wide open, she understood something, but she couldn't comprehend it. Her school life flashed before her eyes, the bullying, the torment, it was all gone. -No, it can't be, she said to herself. Walking through the hallway she knew that it was true, it was

all inside her head, no one hated her, it was all daydreams that she thought was reality, the revenge syndrome was a lie, all the suffering she had caused, no one had ever harmed her, but her daydreams were filled with torment and pain. -NO! She screamed furiously. The white wig fell out of her bag while she was raging, a boy picked it up and looked at her, the first faces turned towards her, then more, and finally everyone was looking at her, they now knew. Terrified the boy dropped the wig and backed off. Ia was no longer furious, no longer embarrassed, she turned without emotion, opened a window and sat down at the ledge. I can't abandon this feelings, I can't abandon my revenge syndrome, she thought. -Goodbye everybody, please be well, she said, leaned backwards and fell out of the window.


End file.
